


Broken Castle, Crossed Lines

by Hella_Cool (Mildlyannoyedscoundrel)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Pidge is a bit of a perv, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, implied klance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel/pseuds/Hella_Cool
Summary: Pidge just really needs to get off. It just so happens that Keith and Lance provide the perfect inspiration.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Broken Castle, Crossed Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I scribbled into a notebook months ago and finally decided to post here. I'll admit it was pretty rushed so don't judge.
> 
> -K

Pidge needed a break.

She had been sitting here working on this code for SIX FUCKING HOURS already, and though she knew that Shiro would be on her ass if she didn't finish this in time at this point she didn't care.

It was always "Pidge fix this", "Pidge rerouter that", "Pidge design a code to defeat glitches in a magic fucking space castle because that's apparently something you have the capability to do." Yes, she loved designing new tech. She loved all the crazy technology the galaxy had to offer, but sometimes she got tired. Sometimes she got tired and hungry and horny.

So fucking horny.

Usually, Pidge was a bit of a chronic masturbater. She jerked off when she woke up. She jerked off to go to sleep. She would even jerk off during training, or while listening to Lance drone on and on about whatever fucking story he thought was interesting, or even while piloting the Green Lion once or twice. With the castle on the fritz however, she just hadn't had the time lately. If someone got hurt because she took fifteen minutes to jerk off instead of working, she'd never forgive herself. On the other hand, if the quality of her work was going down because she was distracted... that was all the convincing she needed.

Quickly she hopped up from her desk to seal the door. Of course, with the glitches going on around the castle there was no guarantee that the door would actually stay closed, but that was just a risk she would have to take. Next, she shut off the monitors and stuck a post-it note over the holocom. If anyone were to call in, they wouldn't be able to tell what she was doing anyway but it still made her feel better. 

Pidge had a lot of reasons to like herself, but one of her favorites was her rather unique way of getting off. All she had to do was cross her legs, squeeze her thighs together and BAM! Pure orgasmic bliss. Well, not exactly but nonetheless the method allowed her to be quick, effective, and discreet: Perfect of a girl on the go.

Over the years, she had gotten very good at controlling her facial expressions and breathing so that even if she was getting off in a room full of people, no one would be the wiser unless they were actively monitoring her heart rate. (Which Allura sometimes had the bad habit of doing. Luckily she kept her mouth shut after the first strong talking too Pidge had given her when she'd blurted out "Pidge your heart rate seems to be rising quite rapidly" right in the middle of the common room. 

She sat back down at her desk and threw her legs to the side of the chair, one thigh crossed over the other and her ankle hooked behind her calf. It was a bit of an awkward position but one of her favorites.

She began slowly squeezing her thighs together. A soft, breathy moan escaped her lips as images began flashing through her mind. Normally she doesn't let herself moan for fear of getting caught, but if she's doing this now she's going all out.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she began grinding her hips down into the chair. More images flashed through her mind. Shiro sitting on the throne of the Black Lion, his head thrown back in ecstasy as his prosthetic hand vibrated around his cock. Allura laying bare naked on her bed, one hand on her breast and the other circling her clit. Dozens of these scenes flashed through her mind. Scenes of her friends getting off. Getting each other off. Till finally, she settled on one she likes: Lance bent over the table in the dining hall as Keith fucked him from behind. 

Pidge had found the video a couple of months ago while overlooking the castle security. She'd sat there, completely mesmerized by the video. Mesmerized by the way Keith had thrown his head back as he came. Mesmerized by how eager Lance had looked when Keith bent him over the table and yanked the pants of his flight suit down. She had saved the video to her personal hard drive and then deleted the footage from the mainframe. Pidge doubted that they'd want anyone else coming across the video. As for Pidge keeping a copy for herself? Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do but neither was having sex on the communal dining table to call it Karma. She'd taken the hard drive and stashed it under her bed. Every day for almost a week she had slipped it out and plugged into her tablet. Every night until she'd had every thrust, caress, and muttered "faster" memorized. She'd sat in the dining hall, legs crossed underneath the table as her eyes darted from Keith to Lance to the spot at the end of the table, the phantom sounds of Keith's moans drifting past her ears. 

Her hands gripped for purpose as she imagined how Keith's gloved hands had fisted in the other boy's hair while Lance moaned "fuckfuckfuckharderbabypleaseharder."

Pidge felt guilty. She felt dirty. Only a pervert would jerk off to a video of her friends; a video they didn't know she had. Yet she kept going. So what if she was a pervert? She'd been stuck in a fucking intergalactic war that she never asked for two and a half fucking years. She'd killed people for fucks sake! So who cares if this is the only porn she has. Who cares if gasped as she thought about how Keith had looked, stroking himself and smirking down at Lance as the blue paladin had desperately fingered himself in preparation for what was about to happen. Who cares if she pushed two fingers into her mouth and desperately sucked on them just as Lance had when Keith had leaned over and shoved his long, pale fingers into Lance's mouth with a whisper of "Make them nice and wet so I can check if you did a good job for me."

It was that that made her cum. That was her favorite part of the whole video. It was the way Keith's voiced had sounded rough, and commanding, and sexy. It was the way he had shoved his fingers into the other boy's mouth despite clearly having lube clenched in his other hand. It was the way Lance's eyes had glazed over with pleasure at Keith's commanding tone. It was wonderful.

Pidge breathed deeply as she came down from her high, her mind still fuzzy with afterglow. Slowly she unclenched her hands, uncrossed her legs, and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If so drop a kudos and/or a comment. I love reading them.


End file.
